gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls 7: Akavir
All right. Skyrim was one of the best games I've ever played, so you're probably thinking there's not much more that Bethesda can do, but why stop now? Considering the Elder Scrolls Online as Game 6, I'm calling this one 7. Expected release date is October 31, 2017. Welcome back to the Elder Scrolls. Plot Background This game takes place about 800 years after ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, ''so the year is about 1000 in the Fourth Era. The Imperials won the civil war in Skyrim and the Dragonborn slayed Alduin, After Which the Dragon went into hidding, with in the Time Spend Another War Broke out Between The Empire and The Aldmeri. In the 800 years that followed, the Empire of Tunisia prospered, With the War against the Aldmeri, the Empire has Agreed to Colonize Akivir and Anex their People for the War, With Aldmeri Coming and Taking HammerFell from the Redguards. The Empire Must move Fast, (THE HERO) Must help one side complete the war. The War But Akavir is already inhabited by four sentient races: the Tang Mo (monkeys), the Tsaesci (serpents), the Kamal (snow-demons) and the Ka'Po'Tun (tiger-dragons). While these people have their own internal struggles, they have formed a loose alliance, known as the Akaviri Circle, against the invading human and elven colonists from Tamriel. Once war breaks out, it will be a war for the entire planet of Nirn - a war that is waged on ground, sea, and air. Join any of the three major factions - the Empire, the Dominion, or the Circle - and rise through the ranks while you fight to preserve, or dominate, the ancient realm of Akavir. Character Design Playable Races Like all Elder Scrolls games, this one gives you a choice between several different races, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Your character's race does not determine your affiliation, but certain races tend to align themselves with certain factions. *Colonist Races of Tamriel **Humans (include Nord, Imperial, Breton, and Redguard) ***Bonuses: Diplomatic, Good Traders, Great Skill with a Blade **Elves (include High Elves, Dark Elves, and Wood Elves) ***Bonuses: restoration, destruction, marksman **Khajiit ***Bonuses: stealth, agility, Hand to Hand **Argonians ***Bonuses: silvertongue, Resistance to Dieases. **Orcs ***Bonuses: strength, blacksmith, monstrosity *Native Races of Akavir **Tang Mo ***Bonuses: agility, speed, restoration **Tsaesci ***Bonuses:Good Skill with a Spear, stealth, strength **Kamal ***Bonuses: endurance, conjuration, blacksmith **Ka'Po'Tun ***Bonuses:hand to Hand, speed, destruction Skills As you fight, bargain, steal, and explore Akavir, you will be constantly gaining experience in the various skill areas. After a certain number of skill advances, you will level up, the Level cap will be up to 100, maybe 120, There will be 3 Choices on the Main storyline, they could probably add a few DLC, Imperals, Aldmeri, Akiviri. It'll be like Oblivion and Skyrim, when you beat the Main Storyline, You can Keep playing. *Attributev List * Stength, (Affects how much you can Carry, how much Fatigue you have, and how much Damage you can do with melee weapons.) *Intelligence, (Affects your Total Magicka and magic use. Governs the Skills of Alchemy, Conjuration, and Mysticism.) *Endurance. ( Affects your Fatigue, your health, Determines how much your health will raise each level, and how fast your Fatigue Regenerates.) *Luck (luck has Effect on everything you do, but governs no skills.) *Personality (Affects how much people like you, which leades to better Information gathering, and Governs the SpeechCraft Skill. *Skill List *Blade *Block *Blunt *Heavy Armour *Light Armour *Horse Back Riding *Archery *SpeechCraft *Hand to Hand *Alteration *Conjuration *Destruction *Illusion *Alchemy *Restoration *Sneak *Security Weapons and Vehicles Current weapons *Long-sword (Ebony,Daedric, Glass, Steel, Etc) *Claymore ( Ebony, Daedric, Glass, Steel, Etc) *Warhammer, and Battleaxe (Ebony, Daedric, Glass, Steel, Etc) *Longbow *Short-sword, Dagger. *Crossbow *Hidden Blade (Only Granted from a Daedric Quest ) New Weapons *Spear ( Can be wielded with Sheild) *Reversed Edged Blade ( only on katanas ) *Hidden Blades. ( Quest only ) *Assassination Weapons ( Daggers, Throwing knifes ) Vehicles *Ram *Wooden-warship *Ballista *Aldmeri Warship *Transport ship Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Bethseda